Touch me
by Chiyozora-Mazura
Summary: Yuu wasn't stupid. He knew that Mika was hiding something from him. But everytime he tried to find out the whole truth something got in his way. And Mika wasn't helping him at all. Yuu's days in Sanguinem were never peaceful.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, minna-san and fellow MikaYuu shippers!~ I decided to fill this world with more MikaYuu love...at least I tried. XD Either way, please enjoy my story/ one shot. Maybe I will continue it. If you want me to continue it, that's it. Please vote and comment if you like it. It will give me energy to write more. *winks***

Warning: Grammar errors – as usually

 **I DON'T OWN OWARI NO SERARPH NOR THE PICTURES!**

...if I did MikaYuu would be canon a long time ago.

(・∀・) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~（∀）

Yuu was sleeping on the floor on his side, only a worn out blanket covering him and protecting him from the cold night. Even though he was inside the small house that the vampires choose for him and his family to live in, the house was old and there were some holes in the walls letting the cold wind inside.

The raven haired little boy hugged himself, pulling the blanket more up, and sighed sadly. He could hear the other kids' quiet snores, the youngest sleeping in pair so they could warm themselves up with their body heats.

Only Yuuichirou was alone waitng for his most precious member of family. The one who accepted him from the start. Who didn't treat him like a monster. Who didn't question him about how he got in the Hyakuya orphanage. Or about his past family...about his parents that called him The Demon's spawn. Though Yuu told Mika something about his family later on, the only information that he kept for himself was how his parents tried to kill him.

The one who accepted him and started calling him with the annoying nickname 'Yuu-chan'.

It's an adorable blonde haired angel with the name Mikaela. For the past years Yuu and Mika grow close, often being seen together. After the tragedy that hit the world and their orphanage, the two were almost inseparable.

They were caught by the vampires and dragged away in the vampire capital of Sanguinem, which is located under Kyoto. They survived in exchange for their blood. And Yuu hated it. He didn't want to live as a livestock, Yet, it looked like Mika accepted their fate. And that angered Yuu even more.

Being deep in his thoughts, Yuu didn't hear the door open nor the light foot steps on the cold wooden floor. He only realized that someone came when a pair of arms hugged him from behind. The familiar smell of the person stopped him from panicking and he relaxed against Mika.

"..." he stubbornly refused to say anything, knowing where was Mika this late at night. Feeding the stupid looking noble vampire. It was true that in exchange they got food but he felt angry.

Angry at himself for letting Mika be a blood bag for the vampire. At Mika for not fighting against the vampire but offering his blood freely to Ferid. Angry at the silver haired vampire for feeding from Mika. Though maybe he would do the same, if it meant that it would help to his family.

"Yuu-chan..." Mika whispered tiredly, hiding his face in Yuu's messy hair, breathing in his favourite scent. He sighed when he didn't get any response from Yuu.

"I am sorry...but please understand that I am doing this for you and our family."

"..." Yuu turned to him and they stared in each other's eyes, a silent conversation and understanding between them.

"Geez, fine. I won't argument about this more. But then let me do it too! I want to help you. I don't want you to go through it alone. " Yuu stubbornly said even though they already talked about it.

"No, Yuu-chan. You can't!" Mika fervently shook his head, not allowing anything bad to happen to Yuuichirou.

"But-!" Yuu's words were cut off by Mika's hand who silenced him so his loud voice wouldn't wake up the sleeping kids. Mika chuckled at the adorable pouting face that Yuu made after he uncovered his mouth.

"Goodnight, Yuu-chan." Mika ended the discussion with a small peck on Yuu's soft lips, making the green eyes widen slightly and leaving Yuu blushing.

Since they came in the vampire city, Mika got more touchy feely. And then one day he even kissed Yuu, stealing his first kiss with the words 'Because Yuu-chan is mine.~' Mika said innocently that time, leaving a flustered raven in front of their house.

"Goodnight...Mika..." Yuu sulkingly answered, wanting to continue their conversation but he didn't want to risk waking up the other kids that were sleeping in the same room as they, only few metres away from the duo.

Mika slipped under the blanket next to Yuu so he could embrace him more easily, sharing his own body warmth with Yuu. As a cold wind got in the room, Yuu was glad that he had Mika so close to him.

Yuu snuggled to Mika like a kitten, pressing his nose against Mika's chest and his scent slowly luring him to sleep. The place he felt the most safe was in Mika's arms. And that goes for Mika as well, Yuu was his everything. They were family, friends...and maybe something more.


	2. Chapter 2 - Surprise

**The comments, favorites and followers encouraged me to write more for you. So I used my free day from school to write the second chapter. Thank you for voting and commenting my story. :3**

Yuu and Mika were outside, sitting together , talking about an important matter.

"So what should we do for Akane's birthday, Mika? You usually have good ideas." Yuu said, hoping that the blue eyed boy next to him can come up with some nice surprise for Akane's birthday party.

"Oh, Yuu-chan, did you just admit that I am more intelligent than you?~" Mika teased the younger male with a coy smile, being rarely praised by Yuichiro.

"O-of course not!" Yuu sat up straight, trying to save his pride. "I am not stupid. J-just...err..." he trailed off, with no good comeback.

"It's okay, Yuu-chan, we all know your brain's limit." Mika patted Yuu's head, only managing to make his hair even more messy.

"Hey! What does that mean?!" Yuu scowled at him but Mika only laughed at him and got in front of Yuichiro.

"But back...haha...to your question. I got an _awesome_ idea of how to make her and others happy, Yuu-chan. And you will have to help me." Mika had a small 'innocent' smile that made Yuu shiver. No wonder, after all Mika was a devil with the face of an angel – Akane's words, surprisignly. Mika put his arms around Yuu. "Don't worry, you will enjoy it, Yuu-chan.~"

 *** Time skip** *

"Come on, Yuu-chan. We have to do this quickly or we will get caught." Mika panted slightly as he quickened up his pace.  
"I am coming, coming." Yuu annoyedly answered, panting as well.

No, they weren't doing anything lewd, I am sorry to disappoint you. They were currently looking for the kitchen. Why kitchen? Simply because Mika thought it would be a good idea to sneak in there and make a birthday cake for Akane. A cake that the other kids could enjoy after a long time of not having any sweets.

So they decided to make a chocolate cake with strawberries. Yuu could only hope that they will find the needed ingredients for it. But Mika didn't look worried about it, he looked pretty confident to find chocolate and even strawberries in the vampire's mansion.

Yes, they were in Ferid's mansion and Yuu idly wondered, for what the vampire needed kitchen in his mansion.  
Maybe for storing blood packs? He rather stopped thinking about it and followed Mika.

They arrived at a big and luxurious modern kitchen. It was tidy and everything was on it's right place as if prepared for them. Luckily, there was everything they would need for baking.

Mika took out a small book with recipes that he got from god knows where.

Actually, Yuu found it suspicious how well planned was Mika's idea, thinking that the blonde haired boy was hiding something from him.

But now the main worry was how to cook with no baking skills and with the fear of being caught on a place where they shouldn't be. Not like Yuu cared, if some vampire would come, Yuu would use a pan to knock them out. Because that would surely work...against a vampire.

Yuu was already taking out flour from the shelf just like Mika instructed him, using a chair so he could reach the flour. Being a 12-years old kid meant he was too short to reach the top shelf.

The chair was suddenly not stable, swaying under him.

"E-eh?!" Yuu fell back, the flour being thrown up at the sudden action. Yuichiro closed his eyes, preparing himself for the hard fall but instead he landed on something...soft. He opened his eyes, emerald green eyes meeting sky blue ones. Not long after that the flour landed on the two shocked boys, completely covering them in white dust...flour.

After they got over the shock, they started laughing, sometimes sneezing when the flour got in their nose.

"You are so clumsy, Yuu-chan. How cute.~" Mika tried to wipe away the flour from Yuu's face but it was futile as he himself was all from it. So he only ended up caressing Yuu's cheeks and lips, there staying for the longest time.

"S-shut up, it was the chair's fault..." Yuu muttered with red cheeks, avoiding eye contact with Mika.

Mika chuckled and pressed his forehead against Yuu's. After a while the raven hesitantly looked in Mika's eyes, almost drowning in them. Yuu liked blue but after meeting Mika, he started loving the clear blue colour.

And that goes for Mika as well, his favourite colour was 'coincidently' the same colour as Yuu's eyes. He could stare in them for hours, admiring the beautiful shade of green.

But the time wasn't so nice and they had to break their eye contact and continue in making the cake. They washed off the flour from their hands and faces. Fortunately, they found more flour that they could use. Mika took out some butter and several eggs. Yuu washed the strawberries and cut them. They worked together and made even more mess in the kitchen. Not like it mattered anymore.

But the cake looked good in the end, only slightly burned on one side but they easily hid it behind the white frosting and with red strawberries.

Yuu found the decorating part most fun, their childish giggles filling the kitchen. Yuu then got a 'devilish' plan and smeared some of the frosting on Mika's face.

"You look yummy, Mika." Yuu teased him with a grin.

"Y-yuu-chan?" Mika sounded surprised,Yuu already leaning to him, sticking his tongue out and licking the frosting from Mika's cheek. Some of the white cream getting on his lips.

"Yup, just as I thought, Mika tastes yum-..." Yuu was cut off by Mika who licked off the frosting from his lips.

"Two can play this game, Yuu-chan." Mika smirked and Yuu gulped loudly.

"I w-was only joking." Yuu nervously laughed, backing away from the other boy.

After that there was a small food war between them but the cake survived. Both agreed that the least enjoyable part was the cleaning. Yuu hated cleaning but it was partially his fault that the kitchen was one big mess so he just helped Mika, the other humming happily next to him.

Before the small birthday party started, they both quickly took a shower together and of course not without few teasing remarks.

 ***Somewhere** *

A silver haired vampire with mischievous red eyes stared down at his new treasures. Today, thanks to the deal with little Mikaela he managed to get new photos to his collection. One of his favourite pictures was of Yuu on top of Mika, both covered in flour and smiling at each other. Second of Yuu licking off the frosting from Mika, a visible blush on their cheeks. The third one was of them hugging each other in front of the finished cake.

I think we all know who is it in the end. XD

Read and review. It makes me happy to read your comments.~


	3. Chapter 3 - Reckless Yuu

"Enough...I can't let this continue anymore." Yuu clenched his small hands into fists and continued on his way to...somewhere. "I have to help him...Mika...just wait...I will show you that I can do it." with a determinated expression he hid behind an old abandoned house.

 **Flashback**

They were walking to the hall where the vampires would take their blood through a horrible device. Yuu hated the thick needle that they always injected into their fragile necks.

The sound of blood being sucked out of their bodies made him feel sick and his hate for the vampires only got stronger, if it was even possible.

Both stopped when they saw a kid being roughly pushed away by a vampire. Yuu was about to shout at the vampire and go kick his ass to the moon (A/N: a child can dream) but his mouth was covered by Mika's hand.

"Yuu-chan, you can't!" Mika hissed in his ear, clearly remembering how they almost got in trouble because of Yuu's recklessness.

"Uh-huhm!" Yuu tried to talk and release himself from Mika's arms but the blondie is still stronger than him despite his delicate looks. Yuu never managed to win over Mika when it came to fighting.

Mika only released Yuu from his grip after the vampire disappeared from their sight.

"Mika! Why did you stop me?! I could hav-!" his mouth was covered again and he froze at the scary look that his friend gave him.

"Yuu-chan, we are only humans. We can't do anything against vampires, they are seven times stronger than we are. So don't go and pick fights with them!" Mika scolded him, watching Yuu's face express many different feelings. From anger, hopelessness, to hurt.

"I-I..." the raven turned away and looked up, seeing only darkness above them. Not being able see the sky...only darkness...it made his decision stronger.

"I will get stronger. I will kill all the vampires and then we will live together with the others. I promised it to them, Mika..." his voice broke in the end. He knows that he is not strong enough to even make a bruise on a vampire but he wasn't going to give up.

"..." sky blue eyes disappeared under the fluffy bangs as the owner of these beautiful eyes wanted to say something encouraging to his family member (A/N: Future wife...or at least boyfriend. ) but he was always at a loss of words.

"Yuu-chan...you're really a fool. A stubborn one."

"...hah?! What did you say?! H-hey, don't run away! MIKAAA!"

"Come and catch me if you can, Yuu-chan.~" they continued to run all the way to the hall, Mika successfully avoiding all the attacks from his smaller friend.

' _Yuu-chan, I am sure that in the future you will become stronger.'_

 **Flashback end**

He didn't have any plan for what he was going to do. Yuu just decided to do something foolish as always. Though sneaking in a noble's mansion maybe wasn't the brightest idea.

Furthermore, why did he even want to do this in the first place? Well, last night he was waiting for Mika as usual. He stayed up to 11 PM, worried and angry – both at Mika and himself (and mostly about the matter with a creepy vampire a.k.a. Ferid Bathory). He had enough of these feelings. The kids often said that Mika and Yuu are like their parents. Well, Yuu didn't want to be an obedient and patient wife anymore. So like the reckless wife that he is...he left the safety of their home and snuck deeper into the vampire town. There were only few lamp-posts that helped him to not get completely lost in all these dark alleys.

Yuu held the small knife in front of himself, the useless weapon giving him poor protection from monsters. And it was confirmed when someone smacked the knife out of his hands and lifted him up by the back of his shirt.

"Hey, look! I found a lost lamb.~" Yuu heard a playful voice behind him and started thrashing around, knowing that he was caught by a vampire.

"Let me go, you stupid blood sucker! Or I will-!"

"You will what? Kill me?" he was cut off by the vampire and felt small puffs of air on the back of his neck. "You smell rather good. Such a pity that we are not allowed to drink from humans directly."

Yuu could swear that the vampire was pouting even though he can't see his face in the dark. But before he could say anything, the vampire that was holding him up the whole time as if he was an unruly kitten, turned to the other vampire that only observed them quietly from the shadows.

The raven-haired kid didn't notice the other vampire only after Vampire A (as Yuu intelligently named him) spoke to him.

"What about taking him _there_?" vampire A asked with suspicious happiness, getting a great idea.

When Vampire B didn't object, Yuu lost almost all hope for escape. _Almost._

"...Shit." was all Yuu could say before he was kidnapped by the vampires, disappearing in one of the many dark alleys.

 ** _'Mika...I am sorry. In the end, I really am a fool.'_**

 **A/N:** Want me to make the next chapter longer? XD Should I even continue? Or be a bad person and let you wonder forever that what's going to happen to Yuu?


	4. Chapter 4 - Yuu's misfortune

**A/N:** In the end, it took me longer to update this...but it's twice as long as it usually is. I can proudly say that this chapter has 2000 words. Though it almost killed my brain...

I am grateful for the comments and votes, as usually it kicked me to write this chapter for all of you.

Special thanks goes to my awesome editor (without her, this story would be full with mistakes...) ThatOneFruit (on Wattpad)

This chapter doesn't have that much MikaYuu moments...it's mostly focused on Yuu. I was trying to be original too.

So who are the vampires that took Yuu? Read and find out.~ I wonder if anyone guessed right. XD

* * *

"Stop thrashing, kid!"

"I am not a kid, you blood sucker!"

"..."

"You are! OW!"

"HA! You deserve it, you filthy blood s-! H-hey! Where are you touching me?! PERVERT!"

"..."

"That's for kicking me! Though, it's not like your weak attacks could have hurt anyways."

"Hah?! You were the one that suddenly picked me up, taking me to who knows where! A-and stop molesting me!"

"..."

"I am not molesting you, brat!"

"Then why is your hand on my butt, y-you...you buttface!"

"..."

"W-what did you call me, human?! Where did you learn such foul language?!"

"Hmpf, like hell I will tell you. Now, release me!"

"..."

"No. We're still not there. And when we get there you will regret your words, little lamb."

"I am not little! Fuck you!"

"...Lacus, kid, shut up. "

Both Lacus and Yuu flinched in surprise. Yuu, from remembering that he was kidnapped by two vampires. And Lacus, when noticing his friend's annoyed mood.

René, who was walking behind them the whole time, several metres away from them, finally snapped and gave up on pretending that he doesn't know the idiot duo that was fighting in the middle of the street.

Even though it was almost midnight, the streets were still filled with some vampires. Plus, the ruckus that both Lacus and Yuu made, woke up even some humans that curiously peeked out of windows in sheer curiousness and slight fright.

After all, something as interesting as this rarely happened in the vampire town, the humans being too scared to oppose the vampires.

So when they saw a child human being carried by a vampire, throwing insults and attacks at his captivator, they were rather amazed by how brave (or foolish?) the kid is.

René and the others watched how, after Yuu kicked Lacus's lower abdomen, the purple haired vampire threw Yuu over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and placed his hand on the child's butt. A.k.a the molestation part...as Yuu called it.

He was getting rather annoyed (even though his straight face didn't show any emotions) by this whole commotion. He still wonders why he didn't stop his friend's crazy plan like he usually did. Maybe he was getting old. He needed a vacation far, far away from Lacus. Well, there is a higher chance that it will snow underground and be able to make a snowman, than getting a vacation.

René walked to the, now again, arguing duo and snatched the human from Lacus.

"You realize that you are making a fool out of yourself, right? Lacus?" he asked monotonously. Yuu was in his arms, surprisingly not doing anything to get away from him.

The reason? The black haired vampire was so unreadable that it made Yuu nervous and unsure about how far he could go with his protests. Lacus, whose name he will surely forget later, seems like the playful type of person, though still a dangerous one.

But it was easier to guess how he would react. On the other hand, René looked unconcerned, like he didn't want to have anything to do with this. Yet, he was holding Yuu more gently than Lacus had.

"Sorry, René.~ But this livestock is too stubborn." Lacus stretched, the small scratches and bites from Yuu already healed. For the insult, he received a hateful glare from the said 'livestock'.

"Then all you had to do was tie him up and mute him with something."

"Kinky..."

"..." Yuu looked perplexed with the flow of this conversation. He was obedient...for now...and he didn't want to get tied up. 'Perverted pedo vampires.' he thought with a pout as they continued walking to...well, he still didn't get the information about where are they going no matter how many times he asked.

Yuu got comfortable as much as he could in the arms of his enemy. Even if he was a hot-headed child who acts first and then thinks, he wasn't that foolish to risk his life that he would surely loose. He had to wait for the right moment and then run for his dear life. But...where could he run from vampires? Will they chase him? What will they do to him after they catch him? Suck him dry? There were many endings running through his mind and none of them ended well.

And it's not like they are going to kill him, right? They could do it in the dark alley where no one could see them, yet they didn't do it. They are taking him somewhere...so maybe they want something from him. But what? Are they going to force him to do something? Or maybe they are going to sell him to someone?

Both Lacus and René noticed how troubled and scared the child suddenly looked. Lacus chuckled, hearing the loud and fast beating heart. René, for the first time, looked in Yuu's eyes after feeling small hands clutching his shoulder.

"Calm down, kid. Your heart is beating so fast that it could explode. " Lacus snorted when he saw the alarmed expression on Yuu's face. "I am only joking, but really, calm down. We are not going to kill you." the purple haired vampire said in an assuring voice.

"I don't trust you." Yuu turned away from him, though his tight grip on René weakened.

"I know. But you will have to, human." Lacus snickered and sided up next to René. "I hope you will turn to be useful."

"Useful? What do you mean?" Yuu looked suspiciously at his enemy, but just like his previous questions, this one was ignored as well. He puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms, sulking all the way to the biggest mansion in Sanguinem.

They passed by many extravagant buildings that were mostly in 18th-century design. Yuu, when he first came in Sanguinem, noticed that most houses were in European-style. The ones, that belonged to vampires, were in much better shape than the humans' houses.

Humans need warmth, yet they were forced to live in houses filled with holes that easily let the cold air in. It wasn't unusual for young kids to get sick and die from hypothermia. The vampires tried preventing this by giving them a disgusting juice filled with vitamins and other substances that they needed for living.

Because there wasn't sunlight, vampires gave them pills with vitamin D or they would be so weak that the vampires couldn't take blood from them. In Yuu's opinion, vampires are selfish beings. He hated being treated like livestock.

"We are here."

His train of thoughts was interrupted by Lacus's cheerful voice. They were standing in front of a large, elaborate mansion with a massive entrance hall. He easily recognized it. It was the queen's mansion.

Yuu was a bit surprised when they were allowed to get inside, Lacus even greeted the guards. He hoped that at least the guards would stop his kidnappers. Well, what could he expect from vampires? Certainly nothing good.

Yuu inspected the walls, decorated with golden ornaments, candle holders and many other things that you usually could see in houses of nobles. But this mansion was even more extravagant, though not in a bad way.

"You finally arrived. You're late...eh? And who is this little one?" a tall and muscular male with broad shoulders walked towards them. He was a vampire. A high ranked one, seeing his clothes and confident way of walking. Another person that he should be wary of.

"Crowley-sama, we are sorry for our lateness. As an apology we present you this child. He could help us with 'that' matter." Lacus grinned, making Crowley instantly understand.

"Oh, then let's go inside. Others are waiting. Though Ferid-sama still didn't arrive." Crowley smiled and opened a massive mahogany door that leaded into the council room. When they stepped inside, several pairs of red eyes turned to look at the newly arrived vampires...and a human child? That sparkled some interest in their eyes.

But back to Yuu, who gave up on understanding this situation and why was he here. Instead, he idly wondered which colour of Crowley's hair is natural. Maroon or dark brown? What about Lacus's hair? Who the hell is born with purple hair?

...yes, he was bored. And boredom made him think about weird and stupid things. Maybe that's why Mika usually bothered him all the time and kept him busy, not letting him think about useless things.

Yuu was only pulled back in the reality when he was put down on a chair behind a round table. Although, after checking his surroundings, he was fully aware that there was no way of escaping. There were around 15 vampires, including his kidnappers and Crowley. It didn't look well for him. He wanted to shout, attack the vampires and demand to be freed. But there was something that stopped him. An image of Mika's scolding face.

Suddenly, the door was loudly opened and Ferid strolled inside with his fabulous way of walking. The silver haired vampire leered at everyone. Then his eyes landed on Yuu, who instantly recognized him and was currently glaring at him, looking like an angry kitten being surrounded by wolfs.

"Oya, what do we have here?" Ferid chuckled and glanced behind. There was Mika with widened eyes, holding a tray with glasses and a bottle of some red drink. Surprisingly, it was alcohol with blood.

"Y-Yuu-chan!" Mika in his shock dropped the tray and ran to Yuu who was his priority. Only thanks to Ferid's quick reflex the tray survived. Just so you know, one of the main reasons why he caught it was because he didn't want his clothes to get dirty.

While Mika questioned Yuu and made sure that he wasn't injured in any way, one of the vampires stood up.

"As you all know, we came here to discuss the queen's incoming birthday. I would like to hear everyone's suggestion for what we should do for her birthday party."

"..." most of the vampires went quiet, avoiding looking at the vampire that spoke. Everyone knew that if they suggested something bad, they would lose an arm or some other important body part. Take Ferid for example...he was the only one crazy enough to annoy the queen.

Oh, wait. There was one more person that didn't fear the queen's wrath.

"Nee~ I have got a really interesting idea.~ Ferid, do you mind if I use these kids for it?" a young vampire with long purple hair that went beyond his feet, his bangs covering his left eye. His right eye shined with mischief and malice.

"Of course not, Ashura-chan." Ferid smirked, agreeing without hesitation. He felt that something interesting was going to happen. "Feel free to use them in any way you want if it pleases our queen. Can I offer my help, prince?"

"Sure. Let's discuss this later...I want it to be a surprise." Ashuramaru chuckled, his gaze lingering on the two squabbling kids.

* * *

"M-Mika, stop touching me t-there! They are staring...Eep!" Yuu tried to push away Mika, who suddenly squeezed his butt cheek again. Yuu turned more red and turned his face away in embarrassment at the sound he made.

"Agh, that filthy vampire touched my Yuu-chan...his soft butt...unforgivable! Let me purify you, Yuu-chan.~" Mika without shame molested his 'friend' right in front of the vampires, determined to 'clean off' the vampires' touches. 'Purify' as he would say. It wasn't like he wanted a reason to touch his Yuu-chan. Nope. It was all for Yuu's sake.

Both Yuu and Mika were oblivious to the conversation that involved them. One of the few vampires that stayed in the room even recorded the heated moment between Mika and Yuu (they were both too busy to notice that the room was slowly becoming empty ). Guess who. I am sure you guessed right...

The poor innocent boys didn't know what awaited them in few days. For Yuu it will be hell...and for Mika...he will more than so enjoy it. But will it end well? Or...?

* * *

 **Please vote and leave a comment if you like it.**

It will might make me to update sooner. (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	5. Chapter 5 - Special

**A/N:** I know this will confuse you a bit. It's only slightly related to Touch me. You will understand more after reading the next chapter. And because this chapter is only 'slightly' related to TM, **please tell me if you want me to continue this as a new MikaYuu story.**

Thank you for the comments, follows and favorites. :)

Special thanks goes to my editor Sen. :3

Btw, I made a poll on my profile. Please vote for your ships in OnS. I am curious.

* * *

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Once upon a time there was a kingdom called Sanguinem, famous for its strong and wise kings (and queens). Nobody dared to start a war against this kingdom because Sanguinem had the biggest army with modern weapons.

The current king was a young good-looking man, barely 30 years old. His once bright blue eyes were bloody red but it didn't take away his beauty. His long red-brown hair reached past his shoulders, usually braided by his maids or wife.

The queen, just like the king, was very beautiful and young. Her long silver hair reached her hips and she always had it tied in a ponytail with another cute new ribbon (she didn't have the same ribbon for more than two days).

She also wore a pair of red diamond-shaped earrings that dangled from each ear, matching her crimson eyes which were full of mischief.

And to be honest...nobody was sure if the queen was a female or male.

Both queen and the king had a powerful and dangerous aura around them.

But why did they have red eyes like monsters? Simple. Because they are. And why exactly? Because of a curse from God. Their ancestors sinned so they were punished, making them turn into monsters that were forced to drink the life-force of humans in exchange for eternal lifeThis was a well-known rumour around the kingdom.

No one was sure how much of it was true. After all, nobody questioned royalty unless they wanted to die. And, unfortunately, dead people can't talk.

The only one normal looking person in the royal family was the son of the king. He didn't have red eyes but blue eyes just like his father had (before his father came to the age where the curse affected him).

Mikaela. There was no one who didn't know the prince's name. He was everyone's hope because he was nice and friendly to all no matter what their rank was. He treated them equally.

Without a doubt, he must have had a happy life, void of any dark moments. Or so they thought...

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 _What do you wish for? What do you want? An eternal life? Money? Beautiful women? Luck? **Or...**_

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Mikaela-sama? Are you here?" A middle aged servant peeked behind a bush and found the person he was looking for.

"Leave me alone..." Mika wiped away all the tears that escaped from his eyes.

"I am sorry for your loss but death is a part of mortal's life. Their time in this world is limited." the servant said solemnly, moving to help up the 12 years old prince.

Only after that did he notice that Mika was still holding the dead body of a rabbit. Though its body was already cold, Mika was trying to warm up the pet with his own body. Even for the older servant it was a heartbreaking sight.

"Bunny was my first friend...he promised to stay with me...yet...he left me alone." Mika hiccuped, not caring that he was showing weakness in front of his servant. Usually, he kept distance from everyone and had a mask of cheerfulness. But right now he wasn't in the mood to (fakely) smile.

"Prince, if you want we can buy you a new one. A younger rabbit that will stay with you longer than this one." his hand reached out to touch Mika's shoulder but it was angrily slapped away, as Mika glared at the servant.

"But not long enough." the prince said with a sad tone. "I don't need any other pet."

Mika tightened his hug around the dead bunny and decided that the least he could do for his little friend was to bury him and make him a grave with the help of his loyal servant.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Mika sat behind a black piano with golden ornaments, playing a sad and slow song. From the corner of his eye, he glanced at his music teacher. She was starting to doze off. Perfect.

After playing two more songs, the teacher was completely dead to the world, letting Mika be able to sneak out.

He even sneaked out of the castle without being caught by all the guards and knights. This day was both lucky and unlucky. Mika could only hope that the day won't turn for worse.

He wanted to stop thinking about the empty black eyes and the motionless body of his pet. He needed some entertainment, but the option of ordering his sevants to do something fun was out.

Last time they tried to lighten his mood, one of his servants almost died.

He still didn't understand how could he be entertained by watching his strongest servant fight with a lion or a clown. Actually, to be honest, the latter was quite amusing...

But in the end he felt kind of embarrassed for his servant after he got beaten up by the clown...

Who would have thought that a banana can be used as a weapon?

On that day, Mika learnt that fruits can be scary weapons if used in the hands of clowns.

...

..

.

 _'It can't be...he couldn't have come back to fulfill his his promise!...B-but I am sure that I saw him...'_ Mika thought frantically, his blonde hair a mess full with dirt, leaves and small branches.

He didn't have time to wonder how had he ended up in this situation. He just saw very familiar bunny ears disappearing behind a bush where Mika was hiding not long ago. Without thinking, he ran as fast as he could into the forest, following his supposedly dead pet.

 _'Maybe a miracle happened?'_

A flame of hope bloomed in Mika's chest.

He caught another glimpse of black fur and forced his tired body to move faster. Soon, he noticed that he was already out of the forest and a few meters away from him were houses that belonged to servants along with other peasants that served under his family.

 ***creak***

He instantly reacted to the sound, which was of a wooden door being opened. It came from the nearest house that looked as if it was abandoned long time ago, seeing the unattended grass and weeds around the house.

"Hello?" Mika hesitated in front of the half open doors. When no one answered him, he went inside. Now that he was inside the house, he could clearly say that nobody lived there anymore. The rooms were messy and everywhere was dust.

He then jumped in surprise when he heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. It sounded like someone knocked down some pots and plates. For a second, Mika thought he heard a male voice cursing, but because of all the noise, he wasn't sure if he heard right.

There was still a possibilty that someone lives there. A really messy one.

Although, when he peeked in the kitchen he didn't see anyone.

"?" sapphire blue eyes searched for the culprit of the noise.

He felt like his heart stopped when his eyes landed on a fluffy and all too familiar rabbit tail. The pure white tail was contrasting with the rabbit's body which was covered with black fur. The prince couldn't stop himself and jumped at the poor animal that was surrounded by kitchen supplies.

But then it happened. When he clasped the rabbit into his arms, it was as if a mirror with the image of his pet shattered right in front of him. Because instead of having an animal in his arms...there was a boy. He looked to be the same age as Mika, maybe only slightly younger.

Mika was in a daze, not realizing that the black haired male was shouting something at him in a language that he didn't understand. Only after gazing into the forest green eyes of the boy, did he perceive three strong emotions in them. Anger, confusion and...was it embarrassment?

It took Mika two long minutes of staring to notice one important thing. Something that made him understand the embarrassment of the boy on his lap.

Mika's hands...were squeezing two very soft cheeks. Butt cheeks. And for some reason he couldn't stop.

 _Oh, well._


	6. (Real) Chapter 5 - Part One

A/N: It looks like I was successful in making everyone confused with last chapter. :P Well, here is the real 5. chapter. Please enjoy and leave a comment. 

Please, if you have time vote in the poll that I made in my profile. :)

* * *

 **So what really happened?**

 _'Once upon a time there was a kingdom called Sanguinem, famous for its strong and wise kings (and queens). Nobody dared to start a war against this kingdom because Sanguinem had the biggest army with modern weapons...'_

Yuu huffed in annoyance, standing behind red couldn't believe that Mika was foolish enough to accept this 'job' – moreover, that he agreed to do such a disgusting thing in front of his enemies: act and entertain the queen of vampires.

Yuu had a feeling that it had something to do with the small box Ferid gave Mika. Both had looked at him with suspicious smiles.

Yuu shivered at the mere memory of it.

 ***FLASHBACK** *

 _"Yuu-chan, you will do it, right? For me..." Mika smiled sweetly at Yuu, using his kicked puppy look after his stubborn friend refused to act with him in the play._

 _"..." Yuu knew the look Mika was giving him very well. Last time the blondie used it on him was when he refused to take a bath with said blondie._

 _Later on, Yuu got assaulted in bathroom. Since then, they always bathed and took a shower together._

 _"You will get chicken nuggets." Mika said, after he noticed that Yuu's resolve not to play, wavered._

 _That's all it took to make Yuu agree in one second. "Deal."_

 ***END OF FLASHBACK** *

"He looks awfully enthusiastic about acting in this play..." Yuu wrinkled his nose in disgust as he watched the silver haired vampire stand in front of the audience and flip his hair.

 _'...The queen, just like the king, was very beautiful and young. Her long silver hair reached her hips and she always had it tied in a ponytail with another cute new ribbon (she didn't have the same ribbon for more than two days)._

 _She also wore a pair of red diamond-shaped earrings that dangled from each ear, matching her crimson eyes which were full of mischief...'_

As Ferid was telling the start of the story, he smugly smirked at Krul and even winked at her.

Because Ferid was playing the queen part in this play (Actually, he demanded to have the 'queen' position. Even poor Crowley got somehow dragged in this play...) he purposely spoke highly about himself. Krul wasn't amused.

Not a bit.

So while Ferid was telling the beginning of the story, Yuu, Mika and the other 'actors' stayed behind the curtains.  
Almost everyone was preparing for their own scenes, reading the scripts written by who else other than Ferid.  
And of course it was written with the help of Ashura.

"Yuu-chan~, don't space out! Soon is our turn to go..." Mika trailed off, his right eyebrow twitching in annoyance.  
Yuu turned to look at what made Mika annoyed. "..."

There, on the stage, danced Ferid with another vampire, 'longingly' looking at Crowley who was dancing with a beautiful woman.

This scene was about how the queen fell in love with the king and how they got together.  
For the two children it was a rather disturbing scene. Same goes for Krul.

Yuu immediately turned away and threw the script on the floor.

"Why are we part of this ridiculous thing? To humiliate us even more?" he fumed, which he has been doing a lot of for the past two weeks since they started practicing their parts in the play.

Only Mika was patient enough to help Yuu with his lines. All the scenes that Yuu had were with Mika so they spent a lot of time together...alone so it would be a surprise for the other kids.

Unexpectedly, Ashura agreed to Mika's conditions.

First condition was that Akane and the other kids could come to watch them play. And the second most important condition: no harm would be done to their family.

"You agreed to play with me...or do you want to break your promise? Yuu-chan?~"

Yuu shivered at Mika's tone and reluctantly picked up his script.

"Good boy.~" Mika patted his head, grinning brightly at the raven. Yuu then, without a thought, slapped away the hand that was patting his styled hair.

– Two weird female vampires captured him two hours before the play and tried to tame the cow lick on Yuu's head.  
They failed. But in the end, Yuu's hair was better than before, now curling around his face and giving him a more adorable appearance. -

"Don't treat me like a dog. I only agreed so I could finally eat chicken nuggets." _'And for another reason that you don't need to know...'_

"Aww, does that mean you love chicken nuggets more than me?" Mika crossed his arms disapprovingly, looking down at his sitting friend who fidgeted under his stare.

"O-of course...not..." Yuu hid his embarrassed face behind his script, pretending to read his lines.

Mika smirked at Yuu's reaction, a sign that he noticed Yuu's flustered state.

"Great, now we should focus on rehearsing. Mostly you, Yuu-chan. You don't want to embarrass yourself even more, right?" Mika sat down next to his friend, his right arm pulling Yuu closer to his own body.

The grumpy raven reacted only with a light shove in Mika's side but the arm around him only tightened.

Yuu could hear Mika's chuckle right next to his ear and it made him shiver with feelings that he shouldn't have.

"As you wish, your highness." the blonde got an expected sarcastic answer. He received a small bow and then a hit on top of his head.

Yuu never managed to disappoint him in this matter. Yuu was lucky that Mika found his violent side adorable.

Yuu leaned his lithe body against Mika's chest and together they rehearsed their parts.

They only had a few minutes before Mika was called to go on the scene.

"Good luck, Mika. Make the vampires awed of your acting skills and ashamed of their poor way of acting!" Yuu bumped his fist in air and grinned, encouraging the slightly nervous boy next to him.

"Sure, Yuu-chan. Let's do our best." he smiled slightly and then leaned closer to Yuu's face.

"But before I go...there is something that I want. And it would greatly help me while playing." he slowly said, staring deeply into the eyes of his beloved.

"Eh? What is it?" the raven, who was playing oblivious, leaned closer as well, making their noses bump slightly. It elicited small giggles from both boys.

"Of course a kiss from my lovely Yuu-chan." Mika cheekily said and tilted his head, waiting for the kiss. "Come on. Give a big kiss to your daddy." he purred.

"..."

...

"..."

...

"WHAT THE HELL, MIKA!?" Yuu blushed furiously, hitting the laughing blonde with the already crumpled script.

He wasn't oblivious to the stares that they received from the other vampires. Curse their good hearing.

Even if Yuu was angry at the soon to be beaten up (by Yuu) Mika, he couldn't stop himself from smiling at how easily the blonde could make him relax. The raven didn't want to admit it but he was

discombobulated and nervous as hell. What if he slipped? What if he forgot his lines? What if someone from his family got injured? Could they really trust the vampires?

He didn't want to admit it...that he was panicking inside.

But he had to be strong. For his family. For Mika.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You looked so nervous and I prefer to see an angry Yuu-chan rather than a scared Yuu-chan." said the oldest of the Hyakuya family, observant as always.

Yuu sighed as if he was a parent that just finished a long and meaningless conversation with a brat. A feeling that he always gets after each of Mika's attempts of getting closer to him. Something about breaking the ice around his heart.

How foolish. He still couldn't understand why was Mika trying so hard to appease others.

Why didn't he care more about his own self?

In Yuu's opinion, the one with ice around their heart was none other than the seemingly cheerful blonde idiot. He knew that Mika was hiding important things from him.

But he could only hope that it wasn't anything dangerous. These thoughts always made Yuu worry so much.  
It made him want to confront the secretive child and get all the answers out of him... by using rather violent methods.

Without being aware of it, Yuu had times when he was trying to get close to Mika's heart.

For example by surprising him with kisses ('Only because he was too annoying and I had to make him shut up somehow...'), always clinging to him while sleeping ('B-because it's cold at night...) and doing other small things that brought a real smile on Mika's face.

But seeing Ferid and the other vampires coming back from the stage, he decided that right now it wasn't the best time to wonder about his not so secret crush on Mika. It was time to panic more and push Mika onto the stage.

"There is no time to talk, Mika! If you are ready...no, scratch that...you had to be ready a minute ago so now go. I will join you soon..." Yuu nervously pulled at his collar and then started pushing Mika to the stage.

"Good luck, Mika." Yuu whispered before he gave a final push to him, making Mika stumble on the stage.

He looked only slightly embarrassed in front of the audience filled with vampires, including his family in a secured spot near the vampire queen.

* * *

Answers to guests:

Guest-sama:

Haha, if only I could write M-rated fics (maybe I will try in the future). Everyone, don't forget that both Yuu and Mika are only 12 years old in this story. Even though I am making them act rather pervertly...*coughs*

Nekosongbird: I am not offended but rather amused that I managed to make you even cuss in your confused state. XD


	7. 1 Bonus scene

**A/N** : While I am making you wait for the next chapter...I decided to at least write some short bonus scenes.

* * *

1\. Bonus scene: (this is happening while Ferid and Crowley are acting together on the stage)

Chess was having a staring contest with a small and black flying _thing_. Well, you could say it's a bat. A weird one. With one single eye.

"I was here first so back out, you fly." Chess hissed, holding up her camera threateningly. "We are on an important mission and this is the perfect place where we can get what we need."

The bat unfearfully stared back, a small camera attached to its head. A red light was blicking on it.

"HORN! Make it go away!~ Like this we can't take perfect photos of Crowley-sama!" Chess whined, turning to her blonde haired companion.

Horn looked at her with amused expression, knowing something that Chess clearly didn't know. Something that could cost her life if no one warned her. Though, maybe it was already late, seeing her friend having an one-sided argument with the black thing.

"You do know that the bat belongs to Tepes-sama, right?...Chess?" Horn leaned to her pale looking friend.

"...oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Horn sarcastically imitated her shocked voice.

"..."

"...so?"

"Horn..."

"Hm?"

"You didn't see or hear anything."

"...okay."

"..."

"...let's look for another place to take the photos..."

"...good idea..." Chess turned away from the bat and quickly walked away, almost running. Both could only hope that they won't be punished by the vampire queen. Although, Chess wouldn't mind a punishment from 'her' Crowley-sama.

Arukanu perched down and ignored the vampires that ran away as if someone was chasing them. The bat's full attention was on the stage where the main stars of the play soon had to appear.

* * *

((If you wanted to know... Krul's bat is called Arukanu. ))

Please leave a comment if you like this story. I highly appreciate them. :)


End file.
